


In need

by Ulqueleh (Ulquii)



Series: Fore Bonding Series [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Lotor (Voltron), Alpha rut, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Flirting, In the alpha sense of the word, Lotor Week 2020, M/M, Mutual Pining, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Matt Holt, Omega Verse, Rutting, Scenting, but like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:33:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26078773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ulquii/pseuds/Ulqueleh
Summary: He doesn’t feel sorry, though, it’s more like feeling the need to get close to him and pamper him, let him scent him and rut against his leg if Lotor wants to. But he knows the alpha is too proud for his own well-being.
Relationships: Matt Holt/Lotor
Series: Fore Bonding Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1893277
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32
Collections: Lotor Week 2020





	In need

It was late. Matt had spent most of the day in the lab with a personal project, and he didn’t realize how late it was until he could see the night sky from the tall windows of his lab room.

Matt knew no one was in the office that late at night. It was almost midnight in a Friday, so it was certain that the office was empty by now, but stepping out of the lab into the hallways, the night lights turning on to guide his step and turning off when he gets away, he senses immediately that something is wrong.

He stops, right before the general exit, but instead of getting out of the building and go on with his life, he turns to the Administration Area, narrowing his eyes and giving a tentative sniff when he scents something bitter in the air. It’s strong, aside from the subtle way the smell mixes with the rest of the lingering scents from the day, but it makes him pull closer to the working area, to the doors on the far wall.

He stops in front of the closed door, staring at the knob, and then up to the plaque with his boss’ name —Lotor Galrant— written in golden steel. The scent is stronger here, and now that he smells it carefully, he can recognize the heavy amount of distress this person is suffering.

And he knows he shouldn’t. Not because Lotor is an alpha and Matt would absolutely be in danger; Lotor might be a higher class alpha, but, even when he’s been flirting with Matt and giving him hints of maybe something more than just sexual attraction, he’s a gentleman and has never been disrespectful, and pulls away when Matt puts up boundaries. Matt isn’t afraid of him —he’s more afraid of the raw sexual desire that overcomes him every time he gets a waft of Lotor’s minty scent, of the heavy attraction he feels for him besides over his handsome looks and sharp smile.

Still, he hesitates at the door, because it doesn’t smell like Lotor’s just stressed out behind his door, going through piles of papers and forms he should have ready for the next meeting. Or the way he smells when he just had a call with his mother and the exhaustion is finally catching up to him.

No, this smells like he’s…

Matt swallows and takes a breath before opening the door, immediately feeling dizzy at the hot heavy scent filling the room. He keeps himself from gasping, though, bringing a hand to his mouth and nose to avoid taking a deep breath of the scent. Is far from soothing, firing up a much known excitement inside his ribs and below his navel. The same sensation that thrills to him when he’s about to have a heat, when he’s feeling hot-heated and susceptible to every change around him, when he can still think rationally but his mind keeps wandering away to the thoughts of a warm body against him to a knot deep inside him, to the a soft scent he wishes had the same minty specks Lotor has on his.

It’s too much, and still his inner omega chirps for more, pushing him through the open living room in the middle of the office, going directly to where Lotor was seated a while ago. He can _smell_ it; he was here just a second ago, probably hunched over the desk and trying to work despite how awful he must feel.

He can’t help himself from taking a deep, slow breath, taking in the minty scent lazed with jasmine flowers, fresh cut and sweet to his nose. Matt opens his eyes, not knowing when he closed them, and finds himself leaned over the door in the side of the office, Lotor’s private bathroom. It’s not closed completely, a sliver of light painting golden on the grey carpet from inside, and Matt wanders close before he can stop himself, his skin prickling with need.

He can hear heavy panting on the other side, joined with the rush of water from the sink, and he swallows before raising a fist to knock on the door.

“Lotor?” he calls quietly, but the shallow breathing doesn’t stop and concern pulls onto the inside of his ribs, “Hey, are you okay?”

There’s no response, and Matt dreads the worst, so he gathers up courage and pushes the door open. The scent and heat is overwhelming the second it rushes pass him, making his legs wobble, but he grips the doorframe to keep from buckling down to the floor. If he doesn’t control himself, how is he supposed to help Lotor?

But then dark-blue eyes fall on him, the smell going impossibly heavier, and he just sees a flash of sharp teeth before he falls on his back, strong hands pushing him down by the shoulders.

“O-ow! H-hey!”

“Matthew.”

He freezes, a hot breath hitting his bare neck, and Lotor nuzzles against it. Matt gets into motion the moment Lotor’s nose brushes in the edge of his glands, trying to push him away.

“W-wait,” he stammers, trying and failing to push him from his chest, and startles when Lotor’s hands find leverage on his hips, fingers tracing beneath his shirt, “Wait, Lotor!”

He doesn’t know how he did it, but he manages to push away from him, sliding on the floor and untangling their legs, and then freezes again at the sound Lotor lets out; it’s sharp and high-pitched, wet in the start of a sob.

‘It’s a whine,’ his mind supplies belatedly, ‘Lotor just whined at you.’

“Lotor…” he murmurs, seeing him shift away in weak limbs, face darkened in shame, “What…”

“I apologize,” Lotor whispers, his voice strained and shaky, “I- Please, just… Just go.”

Matt stares at his raised hand, his palm clammy and pale, and catches how his wrist glands are swollen and sensitive —they’re red from the brush of the sleeve of his suit. He’s suddenly overcome by the thought of soothing them with his tongue, with his own scent glands, of kissing them and biting them, and he shakes his head to avoid his mind stray.

“You’re in rut.” It’s not a question, but still Lotor shakes his head.

“I- No,” he denies, even when everything tells otherwise, “I can’t go into rut. I just- I _can’t_.”

Matt eyes up to the back of his neck, to the half hidden mark over his glands. He has heard many rumors about it; Lotor having a broken bond to an omega he bonded to when they were too young, having to break it because of his family’s demands. He doesn’t know if that’s true, but the darkened dual half-moons on his nape tell him it is.

He doesn’t feel sorry, though, it’s more like feeling the need to get close to him and pamper him, let him scent him and rut against his leg if Lotor wants to. But he knows the alpha is too proud for his own well-being.

“You are,” he insists, seating up and trying to inch close to him, “Lotor, when was the last time you had a rut?”

Lotor looks away, silver hair disarranged around his reddened face, and shakes his head.

“I-I… There’s no way.”

“There is,” Matt murmurs, somehow accomplishing to seat down close to him without Lotor pulling away, “It’s possible.”

“I…”

“When, Lotor?”

Lotor takes a shaky breath, his eyes dilating when he looks up at Matt.

“You smell amazing,” Lotor breathes, and Matt scoffs, “You do.”

“It’s the hormones talking, boss.”

Something darkens on Lotor’s eyes, and Matt coughs into his shoulder, not wanting to drift from what he’s doing what Lotor needs him to do.

“You always do,” Lotor vows when Matt leans to him and takes his hands, “There’s a pang of orange on your scent that always drives me crazy, I- What are you doing?”

Matt bites his lower lip, pulling him over his body and making him encage him against the floor, the same way Lotor did when he jumped him a minute ago.

“What? You don’t like it?” he teases, moving his head to arch his neck, hearing Lotor gasp softly, “Take what you need from me, Lotor.”

“I- what?”

Matt smiles at him, sliding his hand up Lotor’s arm and to his chest, then to the back of his neck. He feels smug when Lotor literally melts when his wrist glands brushes his nape glands.

“You need comfort,” Matt states, the same way Pidge would, “Your inner alpha is acting out in its first rut in years after a broken bond, is it?”

Lotor gasps, almost moans, when Matt presses against his nape.

“I-I- Matthew…”

“Yeah?”

“This is too much to ask,” Lotor pants, still leaning down and nuzzling against the side of his neck, his legs finding place between Matt thighs, “What if I bite you?”

Matt lets out a laugh, threading his fingers through his hair and holding the back of his head to keep his face in the crook of his neck.

“I trust you.”

Lotor pulls away enough to look at him in the eye, something indescribably dark and painful in his pupils.

“What a stupid thing to do,” he whispers, and Matt smiles at him.

There’s a second where he wonders if would be okay to kiss him, to finally close the distance between them and taste his lips, but figures that might be better in other situation.

“Well, I’m not exactly brilliant, right?” he taunts, grinning, and Lotor scoffs, holding his jaw with one of his hands and sighing.

“Not really,” he murmurs, thumb grazing the corner of his smirk, and then leans down again to bury his face in his neck, taking a deep breath, “ _Gods_ , you should’ve run from me…”

‘As if I ever would,’ Matt thinks briefly, just before a hot tongue licks up his nape, his mind going fuzzy and losing every word he knows except _alpha_.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject) (including the [LLF Comment Builder](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/commentbuilder)), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates responses, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> This author replies to comments.
> 
> If you don’t want a reply, for any reason (sometimes I feel shy when I’m reading and not up to starting a conversation, for example), feel free to sign your comment with “whisper” and I will appreciate it but not respond!
> 
> ~
> 
> Come and yell with me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/ulqueleh)!


End file.
